batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Drake
Robin (III) That this young boy could take this surest mantle, only after, he'd found Batman's secret identity, and so surely sought out Robin, who was among the Titans no longer, but that there was some falling out with Batgirl, or rather, an ally called Poison Ivy, started doppelganging her, and so she left her place in this inner sanctum with an ill tempered Batman, so lived, but that there was Jason Todd still alive and yet this Red Hood that he wore, was nowhere to be seen, against this planet taken on, in before this one life, surely, but that he could trace nothing, could be insane, this younger god, so surely, did he find Dick Grayson, who wondered at the child, and his immortality, for theirs to know, he had something f a lot of fun, with this kid, kept in mind. By the time Batgirl, a secret enemy and monster, of Batman's, returned to Bruce Wayne's graces not, but his attentions, there was a new Robin, and that he could watch and shutter while she argued, and he wondered, what she really thought she'd been doing to Batman, with all these ugly ways to speak, but that Batman now had an interest in protecting a new alias, for this new son, who was clearly not Dick Grayson, but there, that she knew him not? She had no idea who this new son of Bruce Wayne's could be, and plotted to kill him, this surest replacement, for theirs, but in once to know about me, in this old world, that to destroy an evil soul, you have to rip it apart, like a god or something, but that this secret was worth it to Batman, he banished her from the Batcave, so this real partner could stay safe, in his knowings of fate. "It's not my secret to tell, Barbara." So surely was this once in theirs before this moment and that he could be this first Robin to wear long pants, was true, but that theirs was gone, in that Dick Grayson started those, when he had to grow into an older teenager, to ensure Batgirl's aging was on track, to tear her down, and this belief, this one belief, that he could never have to know this pain of once a kill, for surely monsters never know love, and that he could be, cerebral, was obvious, and this in his, one day, he told her who he was, like he trusted her, sure, and then she thought she had THIS one duped even better than Batman, sure, so that she could change her plot to one of killing Batman, instead, and then owning Robin. In some aspect you could know, that this one hero was called Trunks for a while too, and that you could know that these legends, could never let you know the truth, until Darkseid was dead once and for all time, killed in final fatality, so surely that these wars, this equation, could aspect our own darkness, in lighted shadow, and you could know they'd had to hide their chii magics, and make these enemies they ripped apart think they COULD be killed, and they could not, and so surely was this Robin this terror out in these fields of battle, and there on in this life sure Kid Trunks knew Vegeta well, but there in some origin could you know, he was here, and surely that this was gone before in all that we could happen once upon a time to know about these fates. The yellow sun? Please. I'm not sure why Your alias doesn't sound batgirl enough for us, Bar-bar-uh, but like, I don't know why you think we'd ever given her something real, freak, she was just Spoiler, the whole time, and we ripped everything she was apart, because she's an idiot, and went about as blonde chick Robin, to the same people she'd been tag teaming with herself as these two kids you'd know, so surely, millions, maybe, could guess, that his crazy chick with the countenance of a god could love this world in more for this life, surely gone before these world inside my head, and that this was never lost in ours. She was never Robin, moron, anybody can put on a costume, or did you think maybe Bruce Wayne hadn't bought himself a really fucking nice on, just for fun, because it was cool, and he's rich? Some of these kids called Robin's favorite moments, were simply of changing the tide not, but waging war on high society, where they could dress as Batman and Robin or address each other as such, like it was funny for Clark to show up without glasses, wearing a Superman t-shirt. They never, suspect it's real. Nightwing Once upon a time, Superman is still forever young, and there, sure was Gohan, in metropolis, when Tim Drake left some service t Batman not, but wished to strike something of an identity for himself to live by, and that Superman had created the mantle Robin, he could understand concern, and excitement, so surely, he gave him the name Nightwing, and this was all Tim had needed to hear, for surely could he take a cape and cowl of his own, and act more as the dark knight did, in these addresses here, than the war child that Robin had always bee\n, but that in his own eternal youth , could you know he was in God so knowing love is human! This in theirs so surely back before my life inside this trippy chase! He can be Robin any time he wants, and surely enjoys fighting alongside Bruce and Damian Wayne, as this alter ego, and not just, what, some pretty jaybird? That they were Batman and Robin, and he, Nightwing, surely, but that there in this world you'd know about, that he is a master of fear, and could lay you broken back in time, with this new aspect to his heroedom. Dick Grayson was never Batman, bur surely, that in their life against Batgirl, did Bruce take the name Dick Grayson, for believable narrative, for surely the real Dick Grayson wss being called Clark Kent, so surely on, he could be this younger youth than he'd had before, this surest teenage ghost, but that Robin and Batman fight in extremely different ways, that he could aspect some more of Bruce Wayne's kung fu, in hi style, here alive, and, all grown up?